The discharge of waste, particularly from the drilling of an oil and gas well for ultimate production, presents many environmental problems. For instance, when a well bore is drilled into the earth, the well may extend for many thousands of feet. During the drilling process, the well bore will be filled with a drilling fluid. The drilling fluid is necessary for several reasons including pressure control, and lubrication of the drill string.
Thus, the drilling fluid is an essential component of the drilling process. The physical and chemical composition of the drilling fluid will vary. However, many times the fluid contains hazardous materials such as oil. Also, the drilling fluid will contain solids which comprise rock and shale cuttings. The volumes thus discharged, coupled with the weight of the cuttings, is very significant.
An important number of environmental regulations pertaining to the removal, handling and treatment of this fluid has been promulgated over the years. The transferring of the drilling fluid from on-site holding tanks (also known as pits) to vehicles capable of hauling the waste creates the significant possibility of spillage. Thus, the handling of the drilling fluid so that the drilling fluid is disposed properly is a major issue for companies. Many types of prior art systems have been attempted to cure this problem, all with limited success. The invention herein disclosed solves these problems by disclosing a system and method of handling environmental waste in a safe and economical process. It should be noted that the invention herein disclosed is also applicable to other industries wherein the handling of waste for transportation to and from sites is necessary.
An apparatus for handling a waste material is disclosed. Generally, the apparatus comprises a container having disposed thereon a rail member. The apparatus also contains a car mounted on the rail. The car will have extending therefrom a first wiper that extends into the container. The apparatus may also contain an auger means, operatively mounted on the container, for removing the waste from the container.
In one embodiment, the wiper (also referred to as a shovel) comprises an elongated member having a first end and a second end, with the second end being pivotally mounted to the car. The apparatus may further comprise an oscillating means for oscillating the wiper. Also included will be transporting means for transporting the car via the rail from one end of the container to the other.
Generally, the waste contained within said container consist of a slurry comprising: a fluid; solids suspended in the fluid; and solids. The waste may be a discharged drilling fluid from a well bore. It should be noted, however, that the invention herein disclosed is applicable to other types of waste which contains fluids, solids suspended in fluid, and solids. The apparatus may further comprise pump means, operatively associated with the wiper, for pumping the fluid and solids suspended in the fluid from the container.
In another embodiment, the shovel comprises a first blade member attached to the elongated member at the first end, and a second blade member also attached to the elongated member at the first end. In this embodiment, the first blade member is positioned in a first direction relative to the container and the second blade member is positioned in a second direction relative to the container. Thus, waste can be shifted to one end of the container by the first blade member; alternatively, movement in the opposite direction will shift the waste to the opposite end of the container by the second blade.
A process for handling a discharged waste slurry is also disclosed. In the preferred embodiment, the waste slurry is a drilling fluid discharged from a drilled bore hole. The process includes placing the discharged waste slurry into a container. In this embodiment, the container contains: a rail; a trolley positioned on the rail; a pump means for pumping the discharged waste slurry from the container; a shovel means, operatively associated with the trolley, for shoveling the discharged waste slurry from a first position within said container to a second position within the container.
The process further includes transporting the trolley from a first position to a second position. The pump means can pump the discharged waste slurry from the container. In one embodiment, the shovel means contains an elongated member capable of pivoting. The process further comprises pivoting the shovel means in a swinging fashion, and thereafter, stirring the discharged waste slurry. The pump means can withdraw the waste slurry from the container so that the container is emptied.
The process may further comprise the steps of terminating the pumping, and thereby allowing the waste to separate into a mostly fluid phase and a solid phase. Thereafter, the operator would adjust the physical level of the pump means so that the pump coincides with the level of the fluid phase. Next, the operator would pump the waste from the container.
The process may also include transporting the trolley from a first position to a second position on the rail. Thus, the shovel means would push the solids to the second position within the container. The container may further include an auger positioned at the second position. Therefore, the process further comprises the steps of removing the solids from the container with the aid of the auger.
A second embodiment of the present invention, which is the preferred embodiment of this application, is also disclosed. This second embodiment includes a system for handling waste material comprising a tank containing the waste material and a reciprocating carriage operatively associated with the tank. The reciprocating carriage will have a handling member adapted thereto, with a pump means, operatively associated with the handling member, for pumping the waste material from the tank. The system will also contain an auger, positioned within the tank, that is adapted to convey the waste material from the tank.
In one embodiment, the handling member has a first end pivotally attached to the reciprocating carriage, and the second end has disposed therewith a process device. A reciprocating means is operatively associated with the handling member so that the elongated member may be pivoted within the tank. Generally, the process device is a vertically oriented auger attached to the handling member. Also, the system may include a slurry gate operatively associated with the pump means and adapted to receive the waste material discharged from the process device. In the preferred embodiment, the process device contains a vertically oriented spiral blade.
Also disclosed is an impeller means, operatively associated with the pump means, for loading the pump means. The impeller means may comprise a series of rotor blades rotatably mounted beneath the pump. The rotor blades may contain a vertically oriented plate member, with the plate member having a concave surface formed therewith that aids in channeling the waste into the pump. Additionally, the process device may contain a plurality of teeth adapted to the spiral blade of the process device. The process device may be detachably constructed with the handling member for selective detachment.
The second embodiment also discloses a process for handling waste materials. Generally, the process comprises placing the waste material within a system. The system will comprise a tank containing the waste material; a reciprocating carriage having a handling member adapted thereto; a pump means for pumping the waste material from the tank; a first auger, positioned within the tank, adapted to convey the waste material from the tank, and wherein the first end of the handling member is pivotally attached to the reciprocating carriage.
Next, the process includes transporting the carriage from a first position to a second position, and the drilling fluid waste is pumped from the tank. The operator will terminate the pumping and allow the waste to separate into a solid phase and a liquid phase. Thereafter, the operator will transport the carriage from a first location of the tank to a second location of the tank so that the solids phase is pushed to the second side of the tank, and thereafter, removing the solid phase from the tank with the first auger.
The system may further comprise pivoting means adapted to pivot the elongated member from a first position to a second position, and thus, the process further comprises pivoting the elongated member from the first position to the second position so that the drilling fluid waste is stirred.
It should be noted that the process may include channeling the waste to a process device, and thereafter, conveying the waste to the pump means via the process device. Next, the operator would transport the carriage from a first side of the tank to a second side of the tank so that the solid phase is pushed to the second side of the tank. The solid phase can then be removed from the tank with the first auger.
The pump means may include an impeller assembly operatively attached thereto, and with this embodiment, the process further comprises rotating the impeller which in turn channels the waste with the rotating impeller so that the pump is loaded.
In another embodiment of this invention, which is the most preferred embodiment of the application, a system for handling a waste material is disclosed. The system includes a tank that contains waste material and a reciprocating carriage that is operatively associated with the tank. The reciprocating carriage will have a handling member adapted thereto. A process device is attached to the reciprocating carriage, with the process device comprising a base having a first blade member extending radially therefrom. The blade member is adapted to channel the waste material downward.
The system further consist of a pump means operatively associated with the handling member, for receiving the waste material from the process device and pumping the waste material from the tank. The pump includes a first rotor blade and a second rotor blade positioned for loading the pump means. The first rotor blade and second rotor blade may include a first and second vertically oriented plate member, with the first and second plate member having a concave surface forming a scoop thereon that is adapted to deliver the waste material into a pump inlet.
The system may further comprise a motor operatively associated with the handling member so that the handling member may be pivoted within the tank. A slurry gate may also be included that is operatively associated with the pump means and adapted to receive the waste material channeled downward from the process device. A second blade member may be included that extends radially from the base. The second blade member is oriented in a plane opposite the first blade member and is configured to channel the waste material downward.
In the preferred embodiment, the first rotor blade and the second rotor blade are oriented in opposite planes about the pump inlet. A third flat plate and a fourth flat plate may also be included, with the flat plates being oriented in opposite planes. The system may further comprise a third blade member and a fourth blade member extending at an angular direction from the base so that the third blade member and the fourth blade member are adapted to channel the waste material downward. In this embodiment, the angular direction is at least 10 degrees.
According to the teachings of the present invention, the process device may be detachable from the handling member. Also, the first blade member, second blade member, third blade member and fourth blade member comprise a shaft having a first end and a second end, and wherein the first end is connected to the base, and the second end is connected to a paddle head. The paddle head may be offset relative to the shaft at an angle of deflection of at least 90 degrees.
In the most preferred embodiment of this application, a process for handling a drilling fluid waste from an oil and gas well bore is also disclosed. The process generally comprises placing a drilling fluid waste within an apparatus. The apparatus consist of a tank, a reciprocating carriage operatively associated with the tank, the reciprocating carriage having a handling member adapted thereto, with a pump means, operatively associated with the handling member, for pumping the drilling fluid waste from the tank. A process device, which is attached to the handling member, is orientated in a first plane. The process device includes a base having a first blade member and a second blade extending radially therefrom.
The process includes transporting the carriage from a first position to a second position and rotating the base of the process device so that the drilling fluid waste is directed downward with the first blade paddle head and with the second blade paddle head. The impeller will be rotated, with the impeller containing a first rotor blade and a second rotor blade positioned for loading the pump means via the inlet. The first rotor blade and second rotor blade comprise a first and second vertically oriented plate, with the first and second plate having a concave surface forming a scoop thereon and adapted to deliver the waste material into a pump inlet.
The process further consist of pumping the waste from the tank, and thereafter terminating the pumping. The operator will allow the drilling fluid waste to separate into a solid phase and into a liquid phase, and transport the carriage from the second position to a third position. The removal of the solid phase from the tank with the pump means may thereafter continue.
The process would then include pivoting the handling member from the first location to the second location and stirring the waste. The process would further entail transporting the carriage from a first side of the tank to a second side of the tank so that the solid phase is pushed to the second side of the tank. The solid phase may then be removed from the tank with the pump means. In one embodiment, a plurality of impeller members are rotated which in turn allows for accumulation of the waste within the scoops which in turn loads the waste into the inlet of the pump means.
A pump member is also disclosed. The pump member will include a motor having a shaft extending therefrom. A pump case having an inner cylindrical chamber is also included. The inner cylindrical chamber will receive the shaft. A circular base is positioned within the inner cylindrical chamber, with the shaft being attached to the center of the base.
The pump member also contains a first plate member and a second plate member extending vertically from the circular base. In one embodiment, the first plate member and the second plate member are disposed in radially opposing planes about the center. In the preferred embodiment, a first tail section extends from the first plate member and a second tail section extends from the second plate member. The first tail section and the second tail section can protrude outward from the opening. A disposal conduit is also included, and wherein the conduit extends from the pump case and is fluidly connected with the inner cylindrical chamber.
The pump may further comprise a third plate member and a fourth plate member extending vertically from the circular base. Generally, the third plate member and the fourth plate member are disposed in radially opposing planes about the circular base. Further, the first tail section and the second tail section contain concave surfaces forming a first scoop on the first tail section and a second scoop on the second tail section. A process device may be included with the pump, with the process device adapted to channel waste to the pump inlet.
An advantage of the present system is that the operator may remove tons of environmental waste from a site without spillage to the surrounding area. Another advantage is that the invention combines the concept of a backhoe, pump, dozer, and process device into a complete operable system.
Yet another advantage is that the present invention saves an operator time since in the past was required to separately utilize the referenced components in order to adequately and safely handle the waste. Still yet another advantage is that the system herein disclosed will produce the operator significant savings.
An advantage of the second embodiment of the present invention includes use of a vertical auger that causes the slurry to be channeled downward. Another advantage is the vertical auger will shred, dissipate and disperse the solids into smaller particles that have better flow properties and/or may be suspended in the fluid phase. Yet another advantage is that the impeller will serve to agitate solids and/or suspend solids in the fluid phase.
Still yet another advantage is the impeller will effect a positive displacement to the pump by channeling and loading the waste into the pump inlet. In other words, the system will also have the advantage of force feeding the slurry into the pump via the impeller. Yet another advantage is the slurry gate cooperating with the vertical auger and pump impeller to accept the channeled slurry into the pump inlet.
An advantage of the third embodiment includes use of the cutter head that will shred, dissipate and disperse the solids into smaller particles that have better flow properties and/or may be suspended in the fluid phase. Yet another advantage of the cutter head is the ability to channel and direct the waste downward to the pump inlet.
A feature of the present invention includes use of a mobile trolley mounted on a rail system contained on the container with a motor means. Another feature includes a handling system operatively associated with the trolley. Another feature includes a handling system containing a shovel, backhoe, pump, and pivoting means mounted thereon.
Yet another feature includes an auger to remove accumulated solids within container. Still yet another feature includes a shovel that may function as wiper, stirrer, or spade. Another feature includes use of a pump that may be varied in position to accommodate the varying levels of waste, as well as the composition of the waste, within the container. Another feature includes operation of the handling system and trolley from a remote location.
A feature of the second embodiment includes use of a detachable process device such as a vertical auger. Another feature includes having a plurality of teeth placed on the vertical auger blades. Yet another feature includes use of a slurry gate that may be manually opened or closed. The rotatable blades of the impeller is yet another example of a feature of the present invention.
Another feature of the third embodiment includes having paddle heads that will cut, shear and sever the waste. Another feature of this embodiment includes having some blades vertical in relation to the ground level while another set of blades are inclined relative to the vertical blades. Still yet another feature includes the cutter head directs the waste downward. The cutter head will shred, dissipate and disperse the solids into smaller particles that have better flow properties and/or may be suspended in the fluid phase.
Still yet another feature of the third embodiment is the rotor blades having the concave scoop that is radially adjacent the pump inlet to load the pump. Another feature is the use of vertical plates coupled with the rotor blades in order to load the pump. Still another feature is that in this third embodiment, there are two rotor blades that are radially opposed to each other about the pump inlet. Yet another feature is that two vertical plates are included, with the two vertical plates being radially opposed to each other about the pump inlet.